Brother
' |image= |series= |production=201 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ted Sullivan, Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts |director=Alex Kurtzman |imdbref=tt7562000] |guests=James Frain as Sarek, Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson', Tig Notaro as Jet Reno, Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce, Ethan Peck as Spock, Sean Connolly Affleck as Lt. Connolly, Rachael Ancheril as Cmdr. Nhan, Arista Arhin as Young Michael Burnham, Raven Dauda as Dr. Tracy Pollard, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Liam Hughes as Young Spock, Sara Mitich as Lt. Nilsson and David Benjamin Tomlinson as Linus |previous_production=Will You Take My Hand? |next_production=New Eden |episode=DSC S02E01 |airdate= 17 January 2019 |previous_release=(Series) Will You Take My Hand? (Overall) The Escape Artist |next_release=New Eden |story_date(s)=Stardate 1025.19 (2257/2236) |previous_story=Will You Take My Hand? |next_story=New Eden }} Summary Captain Pike beams over from the Enterprise with two of his officers, to take command of the Discovery on Starfleet's orders. The Enterprise has been investigating seven red bursts that have appeared across 30,000 light-years, and of which all but one are gone. The ship's systems were somehow damaged by the incoming signals. Pike orders the Discovery to proceed to the location of the last signal. It turns out to be on an asteroid that is surrounded by a debris field and heavy gravitational distortions that don't allow to beam down. There is no sign of the red signal any more. The interaction of the ship with the asteroid causes its course to change, and a collision with a pulsar is imminent. However, there is a crashed Starfleet ship on the surface whose crew may be alive. Pike asks his bridge officers for options, and Burnham comes up with the plan to use landing pods to navigate through the debris. Lt. Connolly, the science officer of the Enterprise, dies when a rock collides with his pod. When Pike has to eject and his thruster pack fails, Burnham saves him by grabbing him and using her thrusters to land safely on the asteroid. On the crashed ship, the USS Hiawatha, they find Denise Reno, an engineer who has managed to keep some heavily injured crew members alive by means of engineering. The landing party sets up transport enhancers to beam the survivors to the Discovery. Burnham doesn't make it in time. She is about to become unconscious when she sees a winged figure. But Pike has returned to rescue her. On the Discovery, Stamets and Saru arrange for a rock from the mysterious debris field to be captured and confined in the shuttlebay. Pike's mission is over, but the Enterprise needs more extensive repairs, so he stays aboard the Discovery. He tells Burnham that her foster brother Spock has taken leave. In Spock's quarters on the Enterprise, she discovers that Spock's sudden disappearance is related to the strange red lights. Errors and Explanations EAS # Couldn't Stamets find a smaller rock to pull in? One that doesn't fill the whole shuttlebay? Well, it would have been less of a challenge to accomplish it. There may not have been any smaller rocks available! TV Tropes Headscratchers # How is Burnham a full commander in Starfleet when Spock is only a lieutenant? From the flashbacks to their shared childhood, it seems like they were only a few years apart in age. She's been in Starfleet longer, and differing situations with their respective captains may have earned Burnham quicker promotions than Spock got over an equivalent period. There's always a question of what jobs are available. Spock is still just the Science Officer, where as Michael was First Officer. Unless Spock transfers, he'd have to wait for Pike's current first officer to vacate the post. # It's explicitly mentioned that Pike is taking over Discovery only temporarily because there's something that demands immediate action: determine the source of the last remaining one of those mysterious signals. However, at the end of the episode that signal too is gone, so it doesn't seem like there's an immediate crisis going on anymore. Also, Discovery drops Sarek on Vulcan, where they were supposed to pick up their new regular captain. So why is Pike still commanding Discovery at the end of the episode instead of the new captain? It's stated that Pike's mission isn't to investigate one signal, it was to investigate the signals in general. He assumes command of Discovery for (presumably) a short time while Enterprise is undergoing repairs, but after they rescue Reno and the others they find out that the Enterprise is going to have to spend an extended time in drydock. Given that Pike is already there and he and the crew have demonstrated they can work well together, it makes sense to make his temporary assignment longer since his own ship is out of action anyway. It still means the Discovery's new captain is being punished for nothing. It's not really a punishment, 'merely' a indication of their lack of faith in him. Starfleet neither want their most advanced vessel crewed by a inexperienced captain, nor their most experienced captain to be left without a ship. Category:Episodes Category:Discovery